dannyphantomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AuroraFlaky/My Brother's Keeper Blog
(This will be a new thing I'm doing. I will basically be rewatching an episode and doing a commentary on it. There will be time stamps so.) CONTAINS SPOLIERS. ---- 0:00:16 - I played Pomp and Circumstance during one of my band concerts. That song was HHHHHAAAARRRRD. 0:00:24 - MR LANCER WAS A CHEERLEADER. 0:00:49 - Danny. Stop. 0:01:00 - Jazz is right. 0:01:11 - DANNY WHY DID YOU TURN BACK TO HUMAN FORM NOW MR LANCER THINKS YOU TRASHED THE ROOM. 0:01:19 - Oh damn Danny don't be so hard on yourself. -SINGS THEME SONG LOUDLY THE DIAMONDS CAN HEAR- 0:02:25 - Cold temperatures keeps the mind "icey sharp"? No it just makes you very uncomfortable. 0:02:36 - Oh come on Danny, your sister just trying to help. 0:02:43 - Danny stop Mr.Lancer is right there. 0:03:08 - O rly Spectra? They look fucking depressed to me. 0:03:16 - "teen therapist" DO YOU NOT SEE THE PICTURES MR LANCER. SHE IS ANYTHING BUT. 0:03:27 - BERTRAND. HE'S SO DEADPAN. 0:04:00 - WAIT WHERE DID THOSE SPARKLES COME FROM AND HOW DID YOU LIGHT THEM??? 0:04:46 - SPECTRE IS LYING TO DANNY. BOI. 0:05:04 - "Then why do I feel so miserable" I ask that question too everyday, Danny. 0:05:10 - "Mess is the beginning of message" Tell that to like....anyone ever. 0:05:47 - UP THE ANTY. GET IT. BECAUSE HE'S A BEE/HORNET/WASP. JEHEHEHHHAEHAHEAJEAKEGA 0:06:00 - Sam, have you even met Jazz before? 0:06:13 - JAZZ KNOWS ABOUT THE ACCIDENT. HOW. 0:06:43 - JAZZ I DON'T THINK THAT'S SHIVERING IT SEEMS MORE LIKE TREMBLING TO ME. 0:06:53 - That kid sounds like Timmy Turner OMG 0:07:10 - HERE COMES DENNY TO SAVEEEE DA DAAAAAY. 0:07:31 - Watching this now, I was expecting Danny to bleed Ghost blood ectoplasm. Guess not. Fak. 0:07:34 - Second time Danny called himself an idiot. I feel ya, Danny. 0:07:55 - Low self-esteem. Danny has it. 0:08:00 - THAT IS DANNY, JAZZY. 0:08:20 - O shiet. HERE COMES THE EMBARRASSING PARENTS OOOOOOOOOOOOO 0:08:34 - 11 years and I still can't understand what the hell Danny said about Jazz. Is it Ghosy Envy? I dunt understand. 0:09:04 - SO TRUE. 0:09:13 - DANNY. HAS. A DOUBLE. SIDED. BACKPACK. 0:10:00 - WHAT IS THIS. WHAT IS MY LIFE. 0:10:24 - HEY LOOK IT'S VALERIE....DAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE VALERIE AT ALL. THIS IS BEFORE HER DEBUT EPISODE AAAAAH. 0:10:47 - Depressed Danny is depressed. I feel ya man. 0:11:22 - Danny, jeez, your making it obvious. 0:11:33 - ERM I UH PRETTY UH SURE DANNY UH SAW JAZZ UH UH RIGHT THERE 0:11:53 - SECRET REVEEEEEALED 0:12:00 - It is. It's exactly what she thinks. 0:12:22 - Jazz stop. 0:13:04 - Okay. Fuck you Bertrand. His self esteem already suffered enough. 0:13:26 - THIS. IS PURE LOYALTY. 0:13:42 - OH DAMN. WHEN DANNY IS PISSED UR FUCKED. 0:14:00 - SELF ESTEEM IS AT IT'S LOWEST. Also I never noticed how small that store is. 0:14:36 - JAZZ JUST FUCKING PINCHES DANNY. JAZZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING. 0:15:12 - DANNY WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIS SECRET. PARENTS. YOU FUCKED IT UP. 0:15:23 - That sounds...unreasonably violent. 0:16:01 - Oh wow. Spectre just killed EVERYONE'S self esteem. 0:16:49 - Self esteem. Ded. Spectre is a ghost. 0:16:57 - Just. Wow. 0:17:35 - LITERALLY VAPORIZING A TEEN TO STAY YOUNG. SEEMS LEGIT. 0:18:27 - Danny. Your good at this. 0:18:52 - TRIGGE- *shot* 0:19:54 - Oh my. SPECTRE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO DANNY. 0:20:26 - THAT DEADPAN THO. 0:21:00 - SAVED JUST IN TIME BEFORE SHE DED. 0:21:22 - Poor Danny. 0:21:33 - DANNY NOOO DON'T LET YOUR SELF ESTEEM GET THE BEST OF YOU. 0:22:07 - WHY IS OLD SPECTRE FUNNY. THE FACE. OMG. 0:22:30 - ....Really Jazz? 0:23:14 - END. Category:Blog posts